everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Doralice Mouse
Doralice Cheddar Brie Mouse, commonly referred to as only Doralice Mouse and nicknamed "Dora" by close friends, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She's part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Dormouse. She previously attended Wonderland High, but upon the Evil Queen's curse on Wonderland, Doralice had to escape to Ever After, thus being tranferred to Ever After High, where she currently studies. On the destiny conflict, Doralice sides with the Royals, believing in tradition above all things and having an undying love for her story and her homeland. However, she doesn't oppose to the Rebel cause and supports it, as she believes everyone should pursue their own happiness. Character 'Personality' Doralice is a bright and friendly girl who is acquaintances with everyone in Ever After High and friends with many. She's very polite and cordial and that obviously makes things easier for her when talking and befriending people. Unsurprisingly, Doralice is a social butterfly and likes to be around people, generally getting overly sad when she's alone. She treats everybody with kindness, respect and consideration, and always hopes to be a safe place for others to come with their worries and deepest secrets. Therefore, the mouse is also excellent at keeping secrets and makes sure everyone can count on her for that. Always open-minded and considerate of new ideas, Doralice is very receptive of everyone and everything, as well as very understanding and compassionate. She always analyzes things before judging them, and even so, hates judging people or situations, as she believes she is in no position of doing such thing. Sometimes, Doralice might come off as rather lazy, or as someone who constantly lacks energy, but that's just a curse from her story. She is prone to fall asleep at any moment, and no one could ever imagine how much she has tried to stay awake. Before starting her day, she has around five cups of coffee, and even more throughout the day. She is, by nature, rather lively and spirited, but she just can't help when her sleepy moments come, and then she just... Sleeps. For that reason, Doralice is a constant subject of mocking among some students, and frequently needs to be defended by her friends, people who she trusts to have her back when she's sleeping and there are others making fun of her. Speaking of trust, Doralice is very easy to trust others and has faith in most people, despite many continuously mocking her. Her heart is so pure and genuine that she sincerely doesn't think that others could do something wrong on purpose. She always tries to find a reason for them to be like this. Doralice, being Wonderlandian, is by nature fairly magical and rather mad, in a very good way. There is an unceasing Wonderlandian magic flowing through her body, which no one (not even herself) understands, but everyone can feel it. Doralice has poor control over her Wonderlandian magic, but has full access to it and it has full access to her. It's not a surprise that she also says things Ever-Afterlings are not able to understand, as well as does things most students aren't able to comprehend... But that's just part of being Wonderlandian. 'Appearance' In her human form, Doralice is a petite and dainty girl with slightly tanned skin, a baby face and caramel eyes, being exceptionally smaller than everyone else. She sports waist-length curly walnut brown hair with blonde ombré and caramel mouse ears on the top of her head, as well as a long, furred caramel mouse tail. Her outfits are mostly composed by Victorian dresses in various shades of brown and pink, with touches of the steampunk fashion, and her motifs include mouse silhouettes, teacups and cheese patterns. Doralice can be often seen with hats and bowties. In her natural mouse form, Doralice takes the form of a rather small, caramel-coloured dormouse with white whiskers and rosy nose, wearing a tiny hat and bowtie. Hobbies & Interests Unsurprisingly, Doralice is rather fond of tea and everything related to it. She never misses her tea time, despite constantly falling asleep on it, and even works at The Wonderland Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe as a waitress. She claims to be the one who prepares the best teas in the whole world of Ever After, after, of course, the Mad Hatter himself. She constantly hosts tea parties with Madeline Hatter. Doralice has an extraordinary singing voice, and sings quite often. She's a soprano singer and always surprises people with how powerful her voice is. Obviously she's trying to start a band, but getting people to actually do it is the hard part. Dora also enjoys playing croquet, and does it frequently with Lizzie Hearts, whenever she gets the chance. She really likes the activity and finds it to be very calming. Obviously, she's also very good at playing cards and enjoys doing so, though she isn't half competitive for this activity. Baking and cooking is one of Doralice's favourite hobbies, and when she's not busy, she can be found in the kitchens of Ever After High doing something with Destiny Claus and Ginger Breadhouse. Dora likes to spend her free time in the Wonderland Grove, and it reminds her of her home. She goes there to study or just relax, often being accompanied by the other Wonderlandians. Fairytale - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland : Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland 'How the Story Goes' Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (commonly shortened to Alice in Wonderland) is an 1865 novel written by English author Lewis Carroll. It tells the story of a young girl named Alice, who falls through a rabbit hole into a fantasy world populated by peculiar creatures. The Dormouse first appears in Chapter VII - A Mad Tea-Party, attending to the tea-party, sitting between the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, being used as a cushion by both of them while he sleeps. He later appears at the Knave of Hearts' trial. 'How does Doralice fit into it?' Doralice's role is small, but that doesn't stop her from loving it nonetheless. She's proud of her Wonderlandian heritage and claims that she will follow it, both for herself and to make her father proud of her. She's a Royal at heart and truly misses Wonderland, and hopes to soon come back to her beloved home to eventually fulfill her destiny. 'Story Parallels' * Doralice being sleepy and prone to sleep at various situations is, obviously, a nod to the Dormouse always appearing as a sleepy character in the story, as well as falling asleep during the tea-party. * Being a subject of mocking due to her suddenly sleeping routine is a reference to the Dormouse being used by the Mad Hatter and the March Hare as a cushion, as a way of making fun of him. Relationships 'Family' Doralice is the eldest daughter of the Dormouse and his wife, who passed away at the birth of Dora's youngest sister. Dora and her three siblings were, obviously, raised solely by their father, who loves them dearly and always made sure to provide them everything they needed. She looks up to her father, loves him very much and admires him greatly, and hopes to be just like him someday. As for her mother, Doralice doesn't have many memories of her, but misses her a lot and shall also stay a Royal in the destiny conflict to honour her. As for Doralice's siblings, she has three: two three-years-younger brothers, who are twins, and a four-years-younger sister. Dora loves both of them with all her heart and tries to take a motherly figure to them, despire being rather young herself. 'Friends' Dora is open for relationships! <33 'The Wonderlandians' Dora is close to all the Wonderlandians, and enjoys being with all them, but is closest to some of them. Of course, though, she loves them all dearly. She considers Madeline Hatter to be her best friend, and is truly glad she she is the one who will be the Mad Hatter when they tell the story. Doralice really likes to be with Maddie and loves to hang out with her, keeping her a close company and making sure Maddie never loses her wonderful bright spirit. They can be seen talking in Riddlish, in order to not let others understand their talks, and always share loud laughters when they're together. Juliette Hareson is the light of Dora's days. They were friends when younger and have been inseparable ever since childhood. Doralice is the one who came up with Juliette's "July" nickname, and thought it would be fitting for her. They left Wonderland together, and the daughter of the March Hare was tremendously supportive and helpful to Doralice. When she's feeling particularly homesick, she knows that July is that one person who will always make her feel better. Doralice is obviously very close to Bunny Blanc, who is an anthropomorphic creature just like her. They get along very well and are often seen together. They have known each other ever since they were nursery rhymes, and have been inseparable since then. Bunny is that friend of Dora who will protect her no matter what, and is very caring towards the dormouse. They'd do anything for each other. Dora also likes to hang around with Alistair Wonderland, and their parents were very close to each other, to the point the Dormouse named his daughter after Alice herself. She finds him to be a lovely company and always supports his romance with Bunny. Doralice is pretty close to her roommate, Fabula Unicornia, and her roommate's sister, Astral Unicornia, as they're both her storymates and also anthropomorphic girls, just like her. At first, Astral hesitated on befriending Dora because of her Zodiac Sign, but soon found herself relatively attached to the girl. 'Pets' Upon Animal Calling, a small kitten came to Doralice, whom she has named Chai. She pampers and spoils Chai rotten, and the kitten constantly begs for her attention, and gets along fairly well with Kitty Cheshire. 'Romance' Dora claims that she is "too young for romance", and wants to focus exclusively on her story. However, she considers herself to be Asexual Biromantic, and has both been in love and had crushes here and there. Doralice always had feelings for Bunny, but never got the chance of talking to her about it. She'd always feel a little faint at Bunny's presence and could feel her heart skip a beat, and still feels the butterflies when Bunny's around. However, first and foremost, Dora wants to see Bunny happy, and if Alistair's the one who makes her happy, then she's okay with that... She thinks. Still, she hopes she will get the courage to confess her love for the next White Rabbit someday. She previously had a crush on Maddie, but this faded away when she found out about Maddie's crush on a boy who is just as mad as her. Shy as she is about her feelings, Doralice also never told Maddie about this crush. Class-ic Schedule 1st Period: Cross-Cultural Reference 2nd Period: Debate 3rd Period: Geografairy 4th Period: Hexonomics 5th Period: Chemytstry 6th Period: Creative Storytelling Trivia * Doralice's birthday is on April 4th, making her an Aries. * She hails from Wonderland, and it has been stated many times that she deeply misses her home. * Her family is part of the White Queen's court, and has been stuck in Wonderland due to the Evil Queen's curse. * Being Wonderlandian, Doralice is able to hear the narrators, as well as break the fourth wall. * Doralice speaks Riddlish natively, and constantly mixes it up with English, which she speaks while attending Ever After High. * It should be noted that Doralice gets along very well with Maddie Hatter's pet dormouse, Earl Grey. * Dora's name is to honour Alice herself, who was very close to Dora's father and mother. * Doralice is one of the few Royal Wonderlandians able to hear the narrators. * Her most used url on social media is @downthedormousehole. * TBA Notes * Doralice's name is, obviously, filled with references. First, it's a mix of the names Dora and Alice, Dora being a reference to Dor''mouse and Alice being an obvious reference to ''Alice, the name of the main character of Doralice's story. Cheddar and Brie are names of types of cheese, commonly associated with mouses. * April 4th is the World Rat Day. * Doralice having a pet cat is a reference to both the Cheshire Cat from her story, as well as the fact that most Wonderlandians have pets which are associated to their story: Madeline has a dormouse, Kitty has a caterpillar and so on. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Wonderlandian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:WiseUnicorn's characters